if1c_season_2fandomcom-20200214-history
IF1C Season 2 Wiki
Champions Drivers Champion: Matt Orange Constructors Champions: [http://f1.wikia.com/wiki/Mercedes_Grand_Prix Mercedes] Pole Trophy: Matt Orange About IF1C Season 2 Season 2 of IF1C will be the 2nd Season of the league. The league will be moving platforms from the [http://playstation.wikia.com/wiki/PlayStation_3 PS3] to its successor the [http://playstation.wikia.com/wiki/PlayStation_4 PS4] and will change games from [http://f1.wikia.com/wiki/F1_2014_(video_game) F1 2014] to [http://f1.wikia.com/wiki/F1_2015_(video_game) F1 2015]. Oli Glazebrook will start the season as the defending champion with [http://f1.wikia.com/wiki/Williams_F1 Williams] starting the season as the defending constructors champions. Signed Teams and Drivers *Ali Munir originally signed for more 1 more season at McLaren, however I turned out that he wasn't getting a PS4 till October so it meant his drive with McLaren wasn't going to happen. His replacement his yet to be announced *Mercedes announced Michael Moron's departure from the team. Later it was announced Matt Orange would take Michael's seat at Mercedes. Michael was originally suppose to drive for Ferrari but it was revealed that he didn't have a PS4. He is replaced by Dutchman Benny Pescheir on a 3 season deal. *Bobby Hunter's contract with Red Bull was terminated due to his premature departure towards the end of Season 1. However, Red Bull hired him back after he replaced Jake Walmsley for the rest of Season 1 and signed a new 3 season deal with the team which would see him at Red Bull till the end of Season 4. *After an impressive last few races in Season 1, Red Bull decided to keep Shaun Grant for another season. *Sam Boast switched from Ferrari to McLaren to replace Matt Orange on a 2 season deal after an impressive Season 1. *Oli Glazebrook will have number 1 on his car for Season 2 as he had option to either keep number 45 or have number 1 as he is the defending champion. *Patrick Veenstra pulled out due to time issues meaning that his contract with Toro Rosso was terminated. *Daniel Roberts left Force India to join Lotus for Season 2. *Lotus originally signed Jake Walmsley on a 2 season deal but he had to pull out due to other commitments meaning his contract was terminated. His replacement is former Red Bull driver Connor Smith for 1 season. *Force India signed league veteran Adam Langdon and his good friend Malcolm Corbett, both on a 1 season deal *Toro Rosso signed rookie Andy Graham and originally league veteran Matthew Goddard on a 1 season deal. However, he was unable to do this due to other commitments. So instead his vacant seat will be taken by Brit Cameron Anderson. *McLaren signed Matthew Dummer on a 2 season deal. Mid Season Switches: *Sam Boast didn't show up for the first 3 races and because he didn't give a reason why he has lost his seat at McLaren and his 2 season contract that he had with the team has been terminated. His replacement is French rookie David Talle. He was allowed to have 92 as it seems unlikely Josh Stronach will make a return to the series. Calendar *The season was originally meant to start on the 30th August 2015, however due to issues with the game, it was pushed back a day. *The Spanish Grand Prix was meant to be on the 27th September 2015, however due to lag issues with the game, it was pushed back a week to the 4th October 2015 meaning the rest of the calendar was also pushed back a week. *The season finished after 5 rounds due to drivers getting bored of F1 2015 due to many bugs and glitches and a lack of content. This inevitably left Matt Orange the Season 2 Champion, Mercedes the Season 2 Constructors Champions and Matt Orange the Season 2 Pole Position trophy winner meaning that he defended it. Technical Regulation changes *Following the backlash over "ugly" nose designs in Season 1, the regulations for the front wings will change. Noses will now be lower than what is was in Season 1, retaining a minimum cross section, but they must taper to a point at a fixed linear rate, effectively outlawing the dramatic finger shapes seen in Season 1 in favor of a more gradual shape. Furthermore, the design of the nose must be symmetrical and consistent with the centre line of the car, thereby banning the more exotic designs, such as the "twin tusk" approach used by Lotus in Season 1. Sporting Regulation changes *As in the 2015 Formula One Season, double points will be scrapped after 1 season from Season 2 onwards. Results Drivers Championship Points are awarded to the top ten classified finishers using the following structure: **These drivers were originally disqualified from the race by codemasters, however because it was proven to be unfair it was reverted to just a retirement and they still got points. *These drivers retired from the race but because they were classified in the top 10, they still get points. *Bold text means that driver took pole in that round. *Italic text means that driver set the fastest lap. *Gold coloured background means that the driver won that race. *Silver coloured background means that the driver finished 2nd in that race. *Bronze coloured background means that the driver finished 3rd in that race. *Green coloured background means that the driver finished in the points in that race. *Blue coloured background means that the driver finished outside the points in that race. *Purple coloured background means that the driver retired from that race. *Black coloured background with white text means that the driver was disqualified from that race. *White coloured background means that the driver did not attend, did not start or didn't join the league in those races. Constructors Championship Pole Position Trophy